nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Question concerning interface Who knows how I can disable "Read more" below the article, in my preferences? I find it quite disturbing and annoying. Cristian Latin 12:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Monobook ;) 12:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Me haz Monobook :S :| Cristian Latin 12:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Can't be disabled :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Shoot. Why do they always have to modify it? Kinda lame. Cristian Latin 12:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Btw the new skin doesmt have a wikination logo. I have once seen a wikination banner that could be used as New skin logo Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The new wikia skin was bad in the begining, but i like now...sorta.=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC Archiving Should we archive the forum and start with a fresh page on 1st january 2011? Aesopos 13:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Interesting footage! "Karl Rove accidentally predicts Obama reelection" on Dailykos.com. -- 18:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Also terribly interesting is this footage from The Young Turks: "Wall Street Cry Babies"! -- 19:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Karl Rove is menatlly der! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Senior Advisor to Bush, right? 20:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah but he was stupid...and then of cousre is now a regular on fox news! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh right, then I suppose you're right . Totally Fox. 08:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Maps anyone? I was gonna start a new wikia but one problem...no map of the country! If any of you can map a of a small one island country...with features and all that i woudl be most thankfull. - From Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :I'm willing to make one if I find the time for it. There might be some delay due to holidays/examinations but just leave your specifications and I'll see what I can do. 08:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thnx i wanted to start a new wikia that wouldn't fail like the Harvian Wikia . But I finally map a good map and not a shity one! But thanks anyway! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, don't forget to invite us over! 09:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I will in March when all history is bulletproof and nice. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::"Beneath this mask is an idea, and ideas... are bulletproof." Sorry. I just had to quote V'' there. Had to. Edward Hannis 17:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year To all cooperators of this wiki project Cristian Latin 09:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Happy new year :P Yeah, it wasn't half past six for me, but it was quite early in the "morning" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I will change the 'special message' and add a HNY! 10:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Happy New Year! May 2011 be another fruitful year in Lovia 10:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is fruitful a reference to naranja? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Epic lol! 13:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Happy Ney Year to all of you! Pierius Magnus 10:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :May this year prove to better its predecessors. I'm looking forward to working on Lovia for another year, with some of the best and most intelligent people I've ever known. Edward Hannis 17:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Little Remark This may have absolutely nothing to do with just about anything, but I just realized that it is very likely that User:Aesopos edited on Wikipedia, ''immediately after User:RichardDawkins, who has been confirmed to be the real guy. That's pretty cool. For those of you who doubt this, check this out: The Article's History Kinda awesome. Just saying. Edward Hannis 22:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Wait isn't Dawinks the founder of Wikipedia? Where does Aesopos edit on that page, it seems like hundreds of people editied it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Use "find" (CTRL+F) to find Aesopos. Dawkins is right below him. And Jimmy Wales is the founder of Wikipedia. Under the username Jimbo Wales. Edward Hannis 22:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't be very suprised, honestly. Aesopos has always been very mysterious and vague about his actual identity. He has, however, made it clear he is an old man. I think he sees us all as a bunch of silly youngsters. Pierius Magnus 22:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) True, he has been very mysterious. @Hannis - Oh the biologist. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Searching* Oh Very odd and on a page about Human evolution! It all adds up! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Look at Dawkins' remark on his talk page (User talk:RichardDawkins). He's got a cheeky way of talking, even online. Edward Hannis 22:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll see it in the morning...too tired. Time to watch some TV! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is good to know people like Dawkins take the time to watch over the quality of Wikipedia's articles. 08:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) PIGER New proposal, go and check out! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS I have important information at Nova Times. It's a must read. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Lovia's Playlist It's an idea I had a few moments ago, and I think we could do it, maybe move our thoughts away from the political issues at hand. So, here's the idea: everyone can give in 2 to 3 songs for a series of songs that represent what our nation listens to. If someone wants to, it could be made into an album. Songs should be in English, and preferably would be songs most of us haven't listened to. You can add a few words if you like. I'll go first, but be free to put in your own songs as well. Edward Hannis 05:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Playlist * Just the Way it is, Baby by The Rembrandts. Chosen by Edward Hannis. ** The Rembrandts are best known for writing the theme song to the sitcom ''Friends, but few people know of this song, which I think is among the best ever written.'' * Come Sail Away by Styx. Chosen by Edward Hannis. ** I like the transition in the song, a big move from a ballad to a rock. Though nothing compared to the insane swings in Queen's ''Bohemian Rhapsody, it's still a really impressive song, but with a much more powerful melody. I absolutely love the piano part.'' Not at all such a bad idea! Here's two songs I'd like to share with you all: * Spirit in the Night by the great Bruce "The Boss" Springsteen ** I just love it. Especially the chorus. Springsteen's oeuvre is pretty impressing and this is one of his best. Other favorites of mine include: "The River", "Streets of Philadelphia", "Atlantic City", "For You", etc. ( 07:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) * Dust in the Wind, by Kansas ** Those guys from Kansas may seem impressive and tough rockers, "Dust in the Wind" is a beautiful rock ballad, touching and fragile. I have no clue what Kansas wanted it to be 'about'. I'm not the kinda guy to pay great attention to the "intended meaning" of the lyrics. "Carry on Wayward Son" is another song of them I like. ( 07:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) * Sometime Around Midnight, by The Airborne Toxic Event ** Not so well-known and perhaps upon the first listening not se very special either. I always forget it is in my iTunes list but whenever it comes up I stop whatever it is I'm doing and take a pause to listen to the song quietly. Just give them a chance, listen to this song a couple of times and you'll come to appreciate it. ( 14:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) **:A great choice . It's already in my five-star list :) 14:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **::Really? I never imagined you where familiar with it. Too bad I forgot how I got it, could it be you tipped it to me? 14:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **:::I don't think so . My congratulations on the other song too, also in my favorites' list (but you could've guess that, looking at the band's name). 15:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **::::America is pretty good. I have some other songs of them too, but they aren't as outstanding as "A Horse...". 15:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **:::::I didn't, so I'm downloading some others right now . Any suggestions? 15:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **:You might know "Sister Golden Hair" and "The Border". They are okay songs that pass along on the radio from time to time. 15:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * A Horse With No Name, by America ** Okay, so I didn't get past the letter A. But I couldn't just skip this one, could I? It is a hell of a song about... well I don't know what it's about but it is still a damn great song. Love it, Nana-na-nananana-na-ah! 14:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * "L'Autre Valse d'Amélie" by Yann Tiersen ** Percival E. Galahad 17:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * "Wounded Knee" - Redbone ** A great song by a Native American group about the Massacre of Wounded Knee (1890). They did initially boycot it in the US, though. I've always been a major fan of : "They made us many promises but always broke their word" : "They penned us in like buffalo, drove us like a herd" **Amazing song! Pierius Magnus 21:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * Add a song! ** Add a comment on the song! Comments Put your comments here. Edward Hannis 05:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea, I'll give my entry a good thought before I add it. 13:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::PS: surprising choices by the both of you. But then again that is the point, right? 14:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :All songs i would choose would totally inapropaiate...but in any case I pick Love Game by Lady Gaga I love this idea tho. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC)